Time Force: Mighty Morphin Time Rangers
by RedRanger
Summary: Written like an episode of Power Rangers Time Force. Jen must travel back in time to get help from the original Power Rangers when Ransik attacks Angel Grove and captures former Rangers.


Power Rangers Time Force  
  
"Mighty Morphing Time Rangers"  
  
This is a work of fiction. The story pretty much is in a modified script like format. Written by J. Kallis.  
  
INT. CLOCK TOWER  
  
The sun gazed its light through the windows of the clock tower. Jen was at the computer intensely reading.  
  
WES: Jen, what are you reading over there?  
  
JEN: Time Force's records of other Rangers here on Earth.  
  
WES: What does it say?  
  
JEN: Well, the first known appearance of rangers was in the year 1993. They appeared in the city of Angel Grove when an evil villainess named Rita Repulsa began attacking.  
  
WES: I think I remember hearing about that when I was little. Angel Grove is south of here.  
  
Little did they know that a spy was in the window of the clock tower. The spy's eyes were glowing red as it left the window and flew into the clouds.  
  
INT. RANSIK'S HIDEOUT  
  
RANSIK: When is that bird going to get back here Nadira!  
  
NADIRA: Don't worry Daddy; I think I hear him now.  
  
The spy bird flies in and lands on Nadira's shoulder.  
  
NADIRA: Ah, Crowcheena, what did you find out about those time force brats?  
  
COWCHEENA (in a robotic screech): The pink one was telling the red one of rangers from the past. In the year 1993 rangers were present in a city known as Angel Grove.  
  
RANSIK: Do these Angel Grove rangers still hold Powers?  
  
COWCHEENA: That information was not revealed.  
  
RANSIK: FRAX! Try to see if you can tap into the time link between the time force computer and the future so we can read about these Angel Grove rangers ourselves!  
  
FRAX: Yes master.  
  
NADIRA: What if the time force kiddies are going to try to get these other Rangers to help them daddy?  
  
RANSIK: These other rangers are from 1993 and this is 2001, 8 years later… perhaps they are not even rangers anymore.  
  
FRAX: I was able to pull some bits of information.  
  
RANSIK: Well SPEAK you piece of scrap metal!  
  
FRAX: In 1993 a wizard named Zordon from the planet Eltar gave five power coins to five teenagers in the city of Angel Grove. A sixth ranger was also present. However, the power coins were destroyed. In theory, all of these rangers can still morph into a power ranger if they still have their morpher, but their powers could go out of control.  
  
RANSIK: Go on…  
  
FRAX: My sensors tell me that only two of these Rangers still reside in Angel Grove.  
  
RANSIK: Well, then, lets send over the Steglobot to destroy them!  
  
FRAX: As you wish master!  
  
[Power Rangers Time Force Opening Theme]  
  
INT. CLOCK TOWER  
  
WES: This is all pretty interesting Jen, looks like we are part of a long line of power rangers.  
  
CIRCUIT: Warning! Warning! Ransik has sent down Steglobot!  
  
JEN (hitting her chronomorpher): Everyone, Ransik's attacking, get to the clock tower now!  
  
WES: What part of the city, Circuit?  
  
CIRCUIT: My sensors indicate that Steglobot is not here, but sent down in the city of Angel Grove.  
  
WES: Angel Grove?  
  
JEN: Ransik must have somehow found out about the history of the power rangers here on Earth.  
  
The rest of the time force rangers arrive.  
  
TRIP: What's going on?  
  
JEN: Ransik sent Steglobot to another city. We have to get there right now.  
  
The Rangers pose only to move with action. They activate their chronomorphers.  
  
JEN, WES, TRIP, KATIE, & LUCAS: Time for TIME FORCE!  
  
The teenager's DNA is scanned and they morph into Power Rangers Time Force.  
  
They arrive in Angel Grove as the Steglobot begins to attack the Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar.  
  
INT. GYM AND JUICE BAR  
  
ERNIE: Oh my God it's an earthquake!  
  
BULK: No, look!  
  
SKULL: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!  
  
BULK: It's a monster!  
  
ERNIE: Oh no, if only the Power Rangers were still around.  
  
BULK (looking through the window): No look – Power Rangers?  
  
EXT. OUTSIDE THE GYM AND JUICE BAR  
  
TIME PINK: Citizens of Angel Grove do not fear.  
  
TIME RED: We are the Time Force Rangers.  
  
TIME YELLOW: Everyone – run to safety, we will take care of this!  
  
STEGLOBOT: Hahahaha – Cyclobots, attack!  
  
Over a hundred cyclobots appear. The Rangers begin a fierce battle with these robots of evil.  
  
Meanwhile… not far from the Gym and Juice Bar  
  
INT. APARTMENT  
  
The ground begins to shake.  
  
KIMBERLY: Tommy what's going on?  
  
TOMMY: I don't know, and what are those explosions?  
  
Kimberly runs to the window.  
  
KIMBERLY: Oh my god, there are Power Rangers out there fighting robots. There is also a huge dinosaur looking mutant out there!  
  
Tommy joins Kimberly at the window.  
  
TOMMY: If only we could help them.  
  
NADIRA: You aren't going to help anyone!  
  
Tommy and Kimberly turn around fast. There stands Nadira, Ransik, and Frax.  
  
RANSIK: Cuff them FRAX.  
  
Before Tommy and Kimberly could react, they were Ransik's prisoners.  
  
TOMMY: Take me, just let my wife go.  
  
RANSIK: I don't think so.  
  
KIMBERLY: Why have you captured us?  
  
RANSIK: Simple, I need to destroy you so the Time Force Rangers cannot get two more Rangers on their side.  
  
TOMMY: What are you talking about? We aren't rangers anymore.  
  
RANSIK: I am sure you did not just toss away your morphers.  
  
KIMBERLY: Our power coins were destroyed. We cannot morph without them.  
  
NADIRA: Oh yes you can. Sure, it may be unstable, but you still can.  
  
RANSIK: And we cannot take that risk.  
  
CYCLOBOT: Master, we found the two morphers.  
  
KIMBERLY: GIVE THOSE BACK!  
  
NADIRA: Ha, pretty in pink I bet you are, but these morphers are ours now.  
  
RANSIK: Come, let's go show the Time Force Rangers our little hostages.  
  
EXT. OUTSIDE THE GYM AND JUICE BAR  
  
The Rangers are still bravely fighting the cyclobots.  
  
RANSIK: Cyclobots, STOP!  
  
The Rangers turn around and see Ransik. However, the Pink Ranger quickly hides behind a wall.  
  
RANSIK: I have the ones you were going to look for. Hand over your chronomorphers or they will die.  
  
EXT. BEHIND THE WALL  
  
TIME PINK: Circuit, I have a plan. Is there enough preocrystal power available to send me back to the year 1993?  
  
CIRCUIT: There should be just enough to transport you there safely, but there is no way I can get a lock on you to bring you back.  
  
TIME PINK: It's a risk I have to take. Time for Time Travel!  
  
The Pink Ranger glows a bright pink and disappears.  
  
INT. COMMAND CENTER  
  
The Command Center's sirens begin to wail.  
  
ALPHA: Ay Ai Ai! What's going on?  
  
ZORDON: A rip of time is occurring!  
  
It seems as if the air itself is tearing. Sparks of light fill the room and the Pink Time Force Ranger appears.  
  
ZORDON: Who are you?  
  
The Pink Ranger removes her helmet.  
  
JEN: I am Jen, a Time Force Ranger. I am from the year 3000, but we chased the renegade mutant Ransik to the year 2001. There he has two of your original Power Rangers in captive to bargain with to get our chronomorphers.  
  
ZORDON: I see, but why have you come here?  
  
JEN: I need help. Help from your Rangers.  
  
ZORODN: Alpha, teleport the Rangers here now.  
  
ALPHA: Yes, Zordon.  
  
Flashes of green, black, pink, blue, yellow, and red light appears revealing the six Power Rangers.  
  
ZORDON: Rangers, this is Jen. She is a Power Ranger from the future and needs your help. I must ask you to consider following her to the year 2001 to help. Time travel has never been attempted before; I cannot guarantee that the Command Center has the proper power to complete this task.  
  
JASON: We have to risk it. Agreed?  
  
TOMMY, ZACK, KIMBERLY, BILLY, and TRINI: Yes.  
  
ZORDON: Wait, Jen, which Rangers are present at the scene you will be returning to?  
  
JEN (pointing at Tommy and Kimberly): Those two.  
  
ZORDON: Tommy and Kimberly, you must stay back. Running into yourselves could cause you to become stuck in a time warp like I am, and even scar the structure of time.  
  
TOMMY: Good luck guys.  
  
KIMBERLY: Be careful.  
  
JASON: We will. It's morphin time!  
  
ZACK: Mastodon!  
  
BILLY: Triceratops!  
  
TRINI: Saber tooth Tiger!  
  
JASON: TYRANNOSAURUS!  
  
The four Rangers morph into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.  
  
ZORDON: Alpha, program the time grid to the year 2001.  
  
Alpha: All set Zordon.  
  
ZORDON: May the Power protect you.  
  
Energy blasts hit the teenagers warping them back to the year 2001.  
  
EXT. OUTSIDE THE GYM AND JUICE BAR  
  
RANSIK: Hand over the chronomorphers now.  
  
NADIRA: Daddy, where is the pink one?  
  
Ransik's eyes glare of rage.  
  
RANSIK: Frax, kill the prisoners!  
  
Suddenly the sky turns black. In a flash of light the Pink Time Force Ranger and the four Mighty Morphin Power Rangers appear.  
  
NADIRA: Who are they?  
  
MORPHING RED: We are the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.  
  
MORPHING BLUE: Here from the past to help our friends.  
  
MORPHING YELLOW: Let Kimberly and Tommy go!  
  
KIMBERLY: Help us!  
  
MORPHING BLACK: Don't worry!  
  
TIME PINK: 1993 meet 2001  
  
TIME RED: Welcome Rangers.  
  
TIME YELLOW: We're ready to team up.  
  
TIME GREEN: Yeah!  
  
TIME BLUE: Ransik you're going down.  
  
RANSIK: I don't think so. Steglobot, grow and attack!  
  
The Steglobot grows and is ready to attack.  
  
TIME GREEN: Circuit, we need the megazord.  
  
MORPHIN RED: Billy, can we still call our Zords here?  
  
MORPHING BLUE: We can try, it should work, since we are here, we are slightly changing time for the moment. If anything ever happened to the Zords, they should still be intact because we are here.  
  
MORPHING RED: Ok, we need Dinozord power now!  
  
The original dinozords emerge from their hiding places.  
  
VOICEOVER: Megazord sequence has been initiated!  
  
MORPHING RED: Alright, we're online. Time Force are you ready?  
  
The Time Force Rangers are now in Megazord mode Red.  
  
TIME RED: We're ready to go!  
  
Both Megazords fight with all their might at Steglobot. He puts up a good fight, but he is finally defeated by a swing of the original Megazord's power sword.  
  
NADIRA: Oh daddy we better get out of here.  
  
RANSIK: I'll get you Rangers next time!  
  
Ransik throws Kimberly and Tommy on the street. However, Tommy throws a kick at Frax, regaining their morphers. Ransik, Nadira, and Frax disappear.  
  
MORPHING YELLOW: Tommy, Kimberly, we're so glad you are ok.  
  
KIMBERLY: Thank you. Thanks to all of you.  
  
Morphing Yellow walks up to Kimberly and gives her a hug.  
  
MORPHING RED (shaking Tommy's hand): Glad we could help.  
  
Morphing Yellow looks down, and she notices a wedding ring on Kimberly's finger.  
  
MORPHING YELLOW: Kimberly, are you and Tommy?  
  
KIMBERLY: Yes, we're married.  
  
Kimberly and Tommy smile as they kiss.  
  
MORPHING BLUE: Morphinominal!  
  
TIME PINK: I am sorry to break up this reunion, but Circuit says the time shift is about to revert and he has to send you back.  
  
CIRCUIT: Your power coins will have enough energy to charge our preocrystal to send you all back. But, I must also give you this.  
  
Time Green hands Morphing Red a small device.  
  
CIRCUIT: When you re-enter 1993, this device will go off and remove this trip from your memories. It is imperative that this happens to preserve time.  
  
MORPHING RED: We understand.  
  
The Morphing Power Rangers wave good-bye and return to the year 1993.  
  
TIME RED: Power down!  
  
The Time Force Rangers morph back into their human state.  
  
Tommy: Thank you for all your help.  
  
Kimberly (turns to Jen): It's always nice to meet another Pink Ranger.  
  
Jen: It was great to meet you both. We wish you the best of happiness.  
  
Kimberly and Tommy wave goodbye and turn away and walk home.  
  
The end. 


End file.
